


Ice Cream and Starlight

by YukiPage27



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Familial Relationships, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Light-Hearted, Other, Platonic Relationships, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiPage27/pseuds/YukiPage27
Summary: Toriel's busy and no else is paying attention to Frisk. Will they ever get their ice cream? Or will they be stuck in their backyard? Maybe a certain skeleton can help.





	Ice Cream and Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by tumblr user [annaliseasen56](https://annaliseasen56.tumblr.com/): _Heya Yuki :) I'm kinda embarrassed about asking this, but can I request a one-shot fic? Something with Sans (Undertale) in it? Maybe something cute with Frisk? Thanks :)_

With one last stroke of their pencil, Frisk is done with their homework. They pick themself off of the living room floor and bring their completed assignment to the dining room table. There Toriel sits, surrounded by stacks and stacks of papers to grade. They can hardly see her. Climbing on a chair, Frisk peeks their head over one of the stacks. Toriel’s brow is furrowed in concentration as she meticulously writes a score on the worksheet. She sweeps it off the table with a practiced motion and places it on a much smaller pile. Carefully, Frisk adds their paper to a yet-to-be-graded pile. 

Frisk hops down from the chair and scurries over to Toriel. They take one of her long, voluminous sleeves in their hand and gently tug. Toriel looks up briefly and gives Frisk a small smile. “What is it, my child?” she says tiredly. They point towards the front door, pulling on her sleeve once more. “Oh, no. I’m sorry, we can’t go tonight. I have too much to do.” She pats their head. “Maybe tomorrow. Why don’t you go play outside?” Toriel adjusts her glasses and picks up her red pen, continuing to grade. Shoulders slumped, Frisk opens the sliding glass door that leads out back. 

The backyard is tidy with plenty of room to run around, and surrounded by a large picket fence. A tire swing hangs from a large oak tree and sways in the light breeze as the sun slowly sets, turning the sky magnificent shades of pink and purple. After admiring nature’s beauty, Frisk crosses the lawn to its farthest reaches. They peek into their neighbor's yard and their expression brightens. Through the posts, they can see Alphys and Undyne sitting together on a porch glider. Alphys is energetically talking, waving her hands to and fro for emphasis. Undyne listens with a lazy smile. They’re both too far away to signal, but Frisk isn’t known for giving up. They scoop up a stray pebble and toss it the pair’s general direction. It sails through the air and lands a few feet from the glider. Neither of them notice.

Frisk gathers up more rocks and throws them too. That doesn’t get the pair’s attention either. Releasing a frustrated groan, they press their head heavily against the inconvenient barrier. They’re beginning to consider just climbing over the dang thing when they hear a rustling to their right. Turning, they startle at the sudden appearance of a certain skeleton. “hey,” says Sans nonchalantly. “what are you doing out here…” He slowly withdraws a bicycle horn from his jacket pocket. “ _clowning_ around?” He gives the horn a hearty honk. Frisk rolls their eyes in an exaggerated fashion and puts their hands on their hips. “what? i’m branching out. my well of skeleton puns has run _bone_ dry.” He winks at an imaginary audience.

Shaking their head, Frisk crosses their arms. “ok, seriously kid,” says Sans, shoving the horn back in his pocket. “what's going on? usually, i can at least get a smile out of you.” They point towards their house, where Toriel is visible through the glass. She’s still hunched over her students’ papers, hard at work. He gives a low whistle. “phew, tori seems busy. did you want her for something?” Frisk digs a crumpled up piece of paper and a red crayon form their back pocket. They flatten it out on the ground and begin to draw, covering it so Sans can’t see. A few seconds pass, then they hold up the finished product. It's a crude drawing of an ice cream cone. He lets out a chuckle. “ah, now i get it. well kid, i could take you to get some ice cream if you want.” 

Frisk’s face lights up and they nod enthusiastically. “great. we’ll take papyrus’s car. it’s too cool not to drive.” They follow him next door to the Skelebros’ house. Parked in the driveway is a gleaming red convertible with its top down. Sans gets in the driver's seat and Frisk slides in next to him. He revs the engine, pulling out of the driveway. A few miles down the road, Frisk looks intensely at the car’s steering wheel. They give Sans a questioning glance. He shifts his arms out of the way. “knock yourself out, kid.” Quick as a flash, Frisk presses the middle of the steering wheel and the car lets out a loud beep. Frisk giggles. They push the horn a few more times, their giggling escalating into full on laughter. Sans joins them, sides heaving. “wow, you sure are something,” he says in between chortles.

The two of them finally arrive at a local drive-in ice cream establishment. Sans pulls into the drive through and orders two cones, chocolate for the kid and vanilla for him; with a couple of ketchup packets, of course. Sans and Frisk sojourn to a nearby park, settling in on a bench to enjoy their treats. The sun has disappeared into the horizon and the first few pinpricks of starlight begin to twinkle. Frisk gazes up in wonder, absentmindedly eating their ice cream. Sans looks at them fondly and ruffles their hair. “you’re a good kid, frisk. i’m glad we made it to the surface together.” Frisk nods. They finish their ice cream and lean against Sans, not taking their eyes off of the sky. Despite more and more stars appearing, their eyelids begin to grow heavy. They fight against the weariness, but in the end sleep overtakes their small form.

Sans’s phone buzzes in his pocket. Careful not wake Frisk, he extracts it and answers. “heya, sans speaking.”

Toriel’s slightly panicked voice comes over the line. “Is… is Frisk with you?”

“yeah. you seemed busy so i took them to get ice cream.”

She heaves a sigh of relief. “Oh thank heavens. I was so worried. One minute I told them to play outside and the next it was dark and they were gone. You've got to tell me these things, Sans.”

“sorry, tori; it slipped my mind. we’ll be back in a few minutes.” Relieved, she hangs up. Sans gently hoists Frisk onto his back and carries them back to the car; chocolate ice cream is smeared all over their mouth and a content expression rests on their sleeping face.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm not dead. Just in college. I didn't have the time or energy for anything longer, but I think this is fine on its own. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
